1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly to a static random access memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing static memory devices in the prior art are sometimes unable to control and properly distinguish between read/write functions under certain operating conditions. To mitigate the above issue and to improve device performance/robustness, some applications may require the static memory device to have a high read static noise margin (RSNM). However, meeting the high RSNM requirement may require a higher number of transistors in the static memory device, which may affect read/write speed or increase device cost.